Star struck
by WarpzoneGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous pop-star. Annabeth Chase is a book worm. Any other girl would be swooning over him. But not her. Until a chance encounter brings them together RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES and im a nut.
1. In the beginning

**PERCY'S POV **

_Ten years ago..._

I was on the stage I had no idea what I was doing I just knew I had to sing. I had forgotten the song. So I just sung the one song I knew by heart: Clocks

The lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know singing

Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are  
You are  
You are  
You are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go

Well I was only 5 and it was my kindergarten recital ... So can you blame me? (Plus I bet that Coldplay sounded a lot cooler than the ABC's rap!) And I must of sounded good beacaus as soon I finished the gym went nuts! I ran back to the stands next to my best friend Grover "Dude, that... Was awesome!" he said in a hushed whisper. "Really?" I said, "Totally"

1 hour later...

"Percy...What was that? I had no idea you were so talented!" Said my mom "Of course you think that! Your my _MOM_!" then all the sudden I see man running towards us. "Huff...Huff...Your kids got pipes Miss..." "Jackson" the man neeled next to me "What's your name...I'm Zeus Grace" "Percy" my mom gasped "Zeus Grace ! you mean the record producer who exploits young children with talent!" "That's me!" he said proudly "I think your son Percy has some real talent " "THERE IS NO WAY THAT IM GOING TO HAVE MY 5-YEAR-OLD SON EXPLOITED AND PARADED AROUND LIKE A TRAINED BABOON!" said my Mom "Well if you change your minds" he gave me and my Mom cards that said :

Zeus Grace

Music recorder

91077-8124-2456

on the way home my mom said "So...Perce...This offer...Should we take it?"

"Definatly"


	2. 5 years later (JUST BACKSTORY)

_5 years later..._

I'm in 's office and he was talking business with my mom so I was just playing on my DS. I looked around the room, I saw countless framed posters of me since I was 5; one was of me with a woman and guitar labeled **_SONG TIME WITH PERCY AND MARIA_ **when I was 5 ,a Disney show called _**Ready ,get set ,ROCK**_from when I was 8, and and the most recent from about a year ago **_Percy Jackson Experience WORLD TOUR._** _And this is all because I forgot my lines at a stupid recital when I was 5 and no one thought to stop me. **  
**_"I'm proud of you Percy." Zeus said to me "In 5 short years you've gone from a 5 year with a golden tongue to the 10 year old pop-star with millions of fans around the world!" He cheered. His assistant buzzed in _ , YOUR BROTHER IS HERE. _" $#%" said Zeus ,my mom covered my ears "Send him in" he heaved. Then a man with a floral print Hiwwian shirt, bermuda short, and black haired with green eyes bust in the room "What the HADES Poseidon!" Yelled Zeus. "POSEIDON!" yelled my mom "Sally..." He said " Who are you" he said gesturing to me "Your son..." My mom said through grit teeth. "MY DAD!" I yelled . I couldn't believe it... This man in front of me was my biological ,blood related , real dad. "I..I'm Percy" I said, "I guessed" he said gesturing to the posters of me . "So..Do I call you _UNCLE _Zeus now"

-–-**Ohh drama what will happen to our hero _NOW... DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN CLIFF HANGER...:D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Present_ day , Five years later..._

**_Annabeths POV_**

I was sitting in a circle with my friends at my birth-day party ,they were : Nico,Thalia,Rachel,Silene,Katy, and the Stoll twins. "This one's from me" said Rachel. she handed me the newest _**Percy Jackson **_cd. Silene and Katy went nuts, I mean I really don't see what they see in him... I mean he _is talented _but he's probably autotuned . I took the cd. "_Great_" I said " I just _love _Percy Jackson." Nico and Thalia seemed uncomfortable at the name. They're cousins but people _ship_ them ewwww. Nico was goth and Thalia was punk. then I remembered that Thalia's dad Zeus was his manager and Nico's dad was a finance manager for Zeus. "You know I've always been more a Three Days Grace kind of guy myself" said Nico. Then all the sudden I saw Grover walk in the door . He handed me a small green bag "Sorry..huff...Car...huff...Broke down" "Thanks Grover" I said as nice as possible. He was my first friend when I was seven the he introduced me to Thalia and... I don't want to say his name. In the bag there was an Olive Garden gift card for $50. Travis spoke up "You know... If you ever want someone to spend that with-" before he could finish Katy smacked him in the back of the head. It's a wonder how those two haven't gotten together yet . My mom ,Athena, came over and gave me a small gift wrapped box. I carfully opened the box. Inside were a pair of silver and golden owl earrings. My mom brought in the cake. It was gray with a white trim it the shape of a heart that read in pink letters 'HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!' After a rather rushed rendition of 'Happy Birthday' I blew the candles out and no, I will not tell you what I wished for.

**Percy's**_** POV**_

"GOOD NIGHT JERSY CITY! I LOVE YOU ALL" the curtain closed but you could still hear the screams like "OMG HE LOVES ME!" and "NO WAY! HE LOVES ME!" and the imfamous "SQUEEEEE". I walked up to Uncle Zeus which I had been calling him for 5 years but not in public. He said that it would be bad press and shit about me being 'a bastard love child' and crap about how Zeus signed me up not because I was talented but because I was his nephew. "Ready for autographs ?" He said to me "Are you sure I cant wear a helmet?" I moaned, now don't get me wrong! I love my fans and all, but when it came to a chance to talk to me they get ferocious ! Now I'm talking hair grabbing, trying to rip off parts of my clothes, trying to rip my clothes _off, _trying to plant a kiss on me, once when I was 12 some crazy red haired chick stole my flucking SHOE. " No...By the way Thalia and Nico said that they were sad that they couldn't make it ." Ah yes my two black loving cousins I rarely saw them any more except on holidays and at my concerts. I sat down on the metal chair and texted Grover. We never see each-other in person any more but we keep in touch. So we're good friends still, I mean he's one of the reasons I called Zeus in the first place. 'AUTOGRAPH TIME ! If I die you can have my money. LOL ㈳6㈵9 .' I put away my phone. the doors opened and millions of girls filed in. Autographs were especially cruel because of my dyslexia . After the first hundred that's when they get crazy. After autoghraph number 142 a girl with auburn hair hazel eyes and freckles walked up to me "Hello there what's your -" before I could finish she pounced on me "LOVE ME PERCY!" Two body guards posing as fans got up and dragged her away. So it begins... _  
_

**If you are reading this thank you for reading! You get a cookie! But don't get too crazy and try to go pounce on celebs . Percy doesn't approve... ㈶1 **


	4. The surprise

_2 hours later..._

FINALY! ITS OVER! I walked to my dressing room and plopped down on the couch then my mom opened the door and looked at me ,I had a bruise from that crazy chick with the freckles. "Crazy fan girl?" She said knowingly "Crazy fan girlS" I said emphasizing the the s "Here" she handed me three big blue cookies and a milkshake. "You read my mind" I started suck down the shake when I heard little foot steps and then the next thing I know I see a large, brown haired, 3 year old boy with huge brown eyes pounce on me "BROTHER" yelled Tyson "Hey buddy!" He started eyeing down the cookies "No, Tyson these are brother's" "Awwww" then he gave me those puppy eyes and kept on thinking _must not give in... Must be strong.._ I looked at my mom and she whipped out a cookie for Tyson "COOKIE!" Then uncle Zeus came in the room followed by my other cousin Jason. "Wow cuz, that's a nasty bruise." Said Jason, he was right my bruise was starting to look worse. Zeus looked at my face and sighed. "Listen, this is getting dangerous for you Percy Jason and I want you to come stay with us and Thalia in Manhattan for the summer" I couldn't comprehend it I haven't seen Manhattan since I was 6 and started to get famous and we moved to California. And now I get to see it all again... "When do I leave" I said casually "Next week" said Jason excitedly. By the look in eyes I could tell that this would be no ordinary summer.

**Btw soooooo sorry I've made you wait but Im human and in the sixth grade so as you can see I have a lot on my shoulders, take a blue cookie for your trouble (::) (::) ;)**


	5. The secret

Annabeth's POV

I looked around the cafeteria for Nico and Thalia and saw them standing with Jason in the corner behind a trashcan I walked over . They didn't seem to see me, _"What?!" _said Nico in a hushed whisper ,_"Come on, you two love it when he comes over." _said Jason. He? "Yeah, but I'd appreciate it if dad would of asked me first." Said Thalia "Or me!" Yelled Nico, "Yeah, because we all know you two were on stand by and there for him when he got tackled not being able to doing any thing about it beside look at the complete look of utter terror on his face as some psycho POUNCE on him and we all know that you were there to help him with the huge bruise on his cheek!" Jason snapped at them both. They looked hurt and stared at the floor in an awkward and confusing moment. Who was this guy they were talking about and why some one would assault them. "Hey guys!" I said trying to break the awkwardness. They turned to me with looks of horror on their faces, "H-hey Annebeth" Nico stammered and Thalia just looked at me like "WHAT DID YOU HEAR!" . The bell rang just before she could talk. "Up, well, gotta go see ya Annie" she said shoving Nico and Jason out of the cafeteria. They were definantly hiding some from me .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx2 boring hours laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out the door past all of the of the posters that said WE'LL MISS YOU and HAVE A GOODE SUMMER BREAK! and other cheesy sayings but I couldn't get that conversation out of my mind who was this guy they were talking about who got tackled. Why did some one attack in the first place. Was he a football player, no they called them a psycho . I jumped on the bus. I couldn't get a car until next year. I got out my iPod , I always play music that reflects my mood. Ironically the only song that came close was the only Percy Jackson song on there called Secrets (What I don't hate his songs)

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got **a** family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away

XxXxXxXxX

By the time the last verse played the bus stopped at my house. I walked in and flopped on the couch and whipped out The Fault In Our Stars. I couldn't even read, I was so lost in thought, I couldn't get the conversation out of my mind. I mean she's never kept any thing from me. I turned on the Telly to soothe my mind. It was on ET. The lady with the big boobs and and caked on makeup was saying something "Apparently music star Percy Jackson was assaulted during autograph signings by a 21 year old Lacey Martingale . And it was caught on tape which has gone viral on YouTube." then a cell phone video came up. It was of a girl who I guess was Lacey approaching a table behind it was Percy Jackson. He had messy black hair, a tan, and green eyes. He looked up at her, smiled,and said "Hello there what's your -" But before he could finish the girl had pounced on him I couldn't help but just stare at the look of pure horror replaced the crooked grin on his face. Fear filled his eyes ,but at the same time they didn't seemed surprised like he had known this would happen to him, as he hit the ground on the side of his face. Lacey leaned toward his ear like she was about to whisper in his ear, but instead of whispering she yell at full force "LOVE ME PERCY!" before two beefy guards rushed towards her and dragged her away . The lady appeared back on the screen " has been put in a detention center on bail- " I flicked it off and I remembered when me and Rachel were 12 at a Percy Jackson concert and during autographs she stole his shoe... While he was _WEARING _it! I decided to text Thalia;

A: Hey Thals

T: hey Annie

A: So I heard you ,Jason, and Nico talking about someone coming over.

T: OMG got 2 go BYE!

well that didn't work . Back to my book.


	6. Arrival

Percy's POV

MAN! I am so excited that I get to see my cousins . And for the whole summer too! I had on my sun glasses and flipped up my hoodie as I boarded the plane so no body would notice me. I was on the plane already when I was who was sitting next to. It was an 8 year old girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt that I could tell was from one of my concerts because of the picture on the front . She also had on a pink Barbie backpack that had 14 different buttons with my face on it. I'm just gonna go a limb here and say she's a fan. I was silently pleading in my head that she wouldn't notice me I whipped out my flight gum and tried to do that thing where you through it in the air and catch in your mouth. But it landed on my cheek instead and it fell in my hoodie. I flipped my hood down and felt around for the gum. Then the mini fan girl looked over at me and she reached at my glasses probably recognizing my tell-tale black hair '#%*$' I thought as her hand slowly inched toward my shades. She flipped them up and emitted a scream so loud and high that my dog Mrs.O'leary would be wallowing in pain. When she stopped the entire plane was staring at us _gulp _then every female on the plane squealed and scream and every male looked in awe. The rest of the plane ride sounded like this "OMIGOSH ITS PERCY JACKSON" and "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" And "CAN YOU SING FOR US" by the time we landed my ears, hands, mouth, and throat ached. I saw Thalia, Jason, Zeus. And Nico waiting for me. "Hey Percy" said Nico looking at the ground "Listen we're sorry for missing your concert, we heard about the whole tackling thing" he said. Nico and I were somewhat closer than Jason. Me and Jason were friends. Nico was sort of like my other brother. We boarded into the limo outside the airport and pointed out everything I remembered like "There's my old Kindergarden." Or "CENTRAL PARK!" We finally got to the Grace mansion. I grabbed my bags and rushed inside. It was HUGE! The walls were lined with music awards and posters, there were about 50 maids and butlers running around the place, and the view was AWESOME! You could see the entire New York skyline. "You will be staying in Nico's room" said Zeus "At least until we fix up your room." But I really didn't care. I ran up to Nico's room. He lived up here because he had problem with his own parents. The room was dark and covers with posters. I looked on top of his dresser and saw a pack of Myth-O-Mania cards. I picked them up. I remembered when Nico wasn't this kid who always wore black and acted all sluggish. He had been this geeky little kid who loved to play card games with ... We don't talk about her. Then from nowhere a hand plucked the cards out of my hands. Nico stared at me darkly before putting them on his dresser. "Rule one of my room is no touch in my stuff" he said in a dignified manner. I saluted him and said "Sir yes sir!" I yelled at him. We broke into fits of laughter . I walked up to my suit case and I saw it move. I grabbed a pen from my pocket in defense "Dude, its a pen" said Nico I slowly opened the suitcase and out of it sprung a huge black dog. " !" I yelled. She looked around when she saw Nico. NormalLu most animals hate Nico but my dog was the exact opposite she LOVED Nico. She tackled him and started to give him dog kisses. I looked at his dresser again and saw a picture of him with Jason and Thalia and three other girls. One was on Jason's arm. She was Native American and very pretty. The other was a blonde girl she was VERY pretty she had a deep tan, grey eyes her blond hair was in princess curls. The last was African American and had golden eyes There were also 3 other guys one I knew was Grover the other two were a Chinese dude who I guess was dating girl number 3 the other was a kid who looked like a Mexican elf who worked as a part time mechanic. He had lighter in his shirt pocket and had goggles on his hair. But my eyes kept wandering back to the blonde. Nico must have noticed because he said "Your not ogling at my girlfriend are you" "GIRLFRIEND !" I said "Naw, I'm just mess'n with you" he told me their names :Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and the Blond girls name was Annabeth. I pulled out my moms blue cookies. "Are those blue cookies" said Nico.


	7. Nightmares

PERCYS POV

I woke up early because I had a nightmare. I was walking through a forest, chasing a black haired girl with olive skin. She turned around and ... Oh god... That face... it... It.. No... It started to melt and decay like the Nazis in the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Then it started to twist and morph into that of Lacey Martingale's , grinning like a maniac , eyes shining like a demon's. She launched at me her teeth &amp; nails elongating going strait at my throat... I shot up my palms shaking, my face breaking out into a cold sweat. I got up quietly from my sleeping bag on Nico's floor. Now I know what you thinking 'Oh my gosh! A celebrity sleeping on the FLOOR ! UNACCEPTABLE!' But really I don't mind. I tried not to wake Nico , creeping quietly to the kitchen. I started to make waffles and I pulled out a package out of my pocket. Man... I was on my last pack of these. I pulled out a little bottle blue food coloring out of the package. When I was finally done with my blue waffles Mrs.O'leary gave me a pleading look. I threw her a piece of ham . I heard a door bell go off and my dog sped off and knocked down the front door and she was pinning down and licking some one. I called her off and I the next thing I knew my sea-green eyes were looking into stormy grey ones.

* * *

**SORRY THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORTER AND THAT I HAVENT UPLOADED IN FOREVER, I WAS FROM MY FAN-GIRLING NEEDS (AKA BOOKS AND THE INTERNET) take another blue cookie for yo troubles (::)**


	8. Nightmares (ANNABETH'S POV)

ANNABETH'S POV

I woke up early that morning to go see Thalia about our end of the year project . I was wearing a grey t-shirt, denim shorts, neon yellow flip-flops , and my birthday earrings. I ran down stairs and grabbed a granola bar . My mom walked into the kitchen in her grey fuzzy bathrobe. She was holding her head like she had a migraine . "Elloo Annerberth " she said slurring her words . She stumbled about the kitchen and sat at the table. "Mom?" I said "Where were you last night!?" she looked at me and said "That *hic* is nurn of yer bursiness , but if you must know me and a few friends went to the *hic* barrrrr... ZzZzZ" she said passing out. I went to Thalia's mansion . I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell . Then all the sudden I hear a dog barking . _Wait a minute... They don't have a dog.. Nico hates dogs and dogs hate Nico. _I thought. Then all of the sudden the door opens and out bursts a bigs, black, slobbery dog. It pinned me down giving me 'kisses'. Then I hear a voice, a boy about 16 by the sound of it, saying "Mrs.O'leary! DOWN!" then the next thing I know I'm face to face with a shirtless Percy Jackson.


	9. SUMMER UPDATE

**HEY MY PEEPS, DEMIGODS, AND BELOVED READERS . I ****_LIVE_**** IN MISSISSIPPI AND IF YOU LIVE IN THE MID SOUTH YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS FOR A 6TH GRADER LIKE ME... SUMMER! **

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a ...

HAPPY SNOWMAN!

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do

In summer

In summer!

**... -Olaf ️**

**SO I ****_WILL _****POST MORE ,BUT IM GOING TO BRANSON AR FOR A WEEK WITH MY FAMILY SO I WONT BE ABLE TO POST THEN... BUT I JUST GOT A STRAY KITTEN NAMED SMALL BOB... GET THE REFRENCE ? ;) . But hey keep calm and eat blue cookies ? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****? ﾟﾍﾪ****?**


	10. Annabeth learns the truth

THIRD PERSON

Annabeth looked up at Percy before passing out on the steps. "THALIA!" Yelled Percy. He stared at the unconscious blonde passed out in front . Damn, Percy thought, She's gorgeous, NO what am I thinking!? This is an emergency .Stupid teenage boy hormones. Then all of the sudden Nico, Thalia, and Jason were standing behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" They yelled in union ,then Percy explained the whole thing . "Well Percy, I guess you've just met Annabeth." Said Nico.

PERCY

THATS ANNABETH! My mind screamed as I helped Jason put her on the couch. "Percy, go get an ice pack or an aspirin or... SOMETHING BUT DONT JUST STAND THERE" snapped Thalia. I gave her a salute "SIR, YES SIR!" I jogged to the kitchen. "Oh god how we explain this Annabeth" I heard Thalia say, "Yeah, I mean we can't just say it was a dream." Added Nico. "We'll have to make her swear not to tell anyone about him." Chimed in Jason. Great.

ANNABETH

I awoke with my head pounding . Above me was my friends Nico,Thalia, and Jason. "What happened?" I groaned. "You were attacked by a dog and passed out." Said Thalia, "I had this crazy dream," I giggled "I saw Percy Jackson staring at me." They exchanged nervous glances , then I hear a fourth voice come in ,"That wasn't a dream." I looked at where the voice was coming from ... Percy Jackson... He was lean and muscular, had a nice tan, pearl white teeth that formed a cute little crooked grin , sea-green eyes that radiate sarcasm and messy black hair like Thalia's and Nico's. DAMN, he's hot, I thought silently. He was holding an Ice pack and some aspirin. He handed them over to me, "And the dog is mine, sorry. " he said slyly . "Ok... Explain why he's in your house in only his socks and pajama pants!" I screamed.

"Well!" I yelled. Nico stared at his feet "HESOURCOUSINANDHESSTAYIMGWITHUSFORTHEWHOLESUMMERBUTWE'RENOT ALOUDTOTELLANYONEABOUTANYOFIT!" He explains very quickly . "Wait...He's your COUSIN!" I yell. So that was the mystery... They had a fourth cousin. The pieces fell together. "On my dad' s side" Percy quickly rebutted. He explained about his mom got pregnant when she was a teen by his dad. And how he had only found out 5 years ago. He also explained how, that if people found out, he would be accused of nepotism and be labeled a 'Bastard love child'. Shit... I never realized how hard it must to be a celeb. Always having to do what the public wants, never getting to have an opinion , one false step and you get labeled a negative influence. Just because of your parents too. I kind of wanted to give this guy a hug. "You have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" He said in a serious tone. "Cross my heart." I said, "And hope to die"


	11. The great escape

_**PERCY**_

* * *

Annabeth was staying until lunch and the entire time I could feel her staring at me like I was an alien. "So... Yeah... How's your day been?" I said "You mean besides being knocked unconscious by a 100 pound dog? Just great."

"I said sorry."

"By the way are you just going wear pajama pants and no shirt all day?" She said stifling a laugh.

"SHIT!" I yelled and I ran to Nico's room and threw on my clothes and ran back in record time. When I got back the girls were still laughing their heads off. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nico yelled from the kitchen "I'M TRYING TO EAT!" "Geez he's a _real _morning person isn't he." Said Annabeth. "No, you just don't want to interrupt him while he eats." Jason said walking out of the kitchen, "Last night him and Perce went to war over the last sushi roll." At this remark Annabeth looked at me with a look that said 'Really? You're such an idiot.' "Seaweed brain." "What?" I looked at her in shock. No person has ever insulted me and lived. Mostly because of the fangirls, hell has no rath like an angry fangirl. Or a overly happy one. "All the sushi got to your brain and replace it with seaweed." she answered "Geez wise-girl I feel _so _insulted. HOW WILL I LIVE!" I said clutching my heart and tumbling to the ground in fake hurt. "Maybe you should have taken on acting instead of singing." She mocked. "No that's Thalia's job of being drama queen." Thalia looked at me and yelled "YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW PERCY!" And I did what any person with a brain would do. RUN! We made it out side and I jumped in the pool to avoid her. "Wont he have to come up soon?" I heard a voice say. "Not Percy, I swear that guy must be like part fish or something, he can stay in there for 10 minutes if he wants." Another said. "And I'm not waiting." I felt like I had just ran a marathon . Proud. Thank god for my abnormal lungs.


	12. Elmo

_**Percy's POV**_

After the pool inccedent we were all sitting on the couch channel surfing. Then Jason stopped at a familiar show... Sesame Street. "Ugh I hate this show." Said Nico, "I mean seriously , what kind of person let's monsters teach their kids their ABC'S!" "Yeah Jason. Besides isn't this, oh I don't know? A KID SHOW!." I said. Jason got a sinister grin "Oh Percy _you_ should remember this episode. Watch."

"Today kids Elmo has _very _special friend for you today!" Elmo says in his nail on chalkboard voice

"Jason you son of a biscuit..." I mutter under my breath

"Come on out!" The red monster said and a little kid came out holding a ukulele . "What's your name?" He asked "Percy!" Said the kid and slinked I down in my seat. "You were on SESAME STREET!" Said Annabeth said clutching her sides laughing . "HEY! Do you not know how traumatizing that was for me! I saw the guy shoving his hand up Kermit's-" "I'm sure it was very traumatizing but let's watch!" Interrupted Thalia.

"How old are you Percy?"

"Six!"

"Can you sing us a song?"

"YEP!"

I got out the ukulele and started to sing Rainy Day

"It's a rainy day;  
It's a rainy day.  
It's raining outside,  
And I can't go out and play.  
Why do we need the rain anyway?

Rain falls everywhere,  
Fills the rivers and streams,  
Flows into the reservoirs  
Purified and clean.  
Water to do the wash,  
Water to drink,  
Water is flowing  
Through the pipes into our sink.

It's a rainy day;  
It's a rainy day.  
It's raining outside,  
And I can't go out and play.  
I guess I'll stay at home today.

Every living thing needs water;  
Every living thing needs the rain.  
Every living thing needs water;  
I guess I really can't complain.

It's a rainy day;  
It's a rainy day.  
It's raining outside,  
And I can't go out and play.  
Why do we need the rain anyway?

Water to do the dishes,  
Water to brush your teeth,  
Water to take a shower,  
Water to wash the street.

Water for the forest,  
Millions of thirsty roots;  
Water for the garden,  
Flowers, vegetables, and fruits.

It's a rainy day;  
It's a rainy day.  
It's raining outside,  
And I can't go out and play.  
Don't you know I love the rain anyway?!"

"Look kids it stopped raining!" Said Elmo "Thank you Percy that was a _groovy _song!"

at that every one started rolling


End file.
